One Night Changed Everything
by rachybaby
Summary: ‘It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.’ Lily hates James but can a Christmas present change that?


**One Night Changed Everything**

'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.' This was true for a tall, muscular, raven hair seventeen year old man with hazel eyes; James Potter.

It was also the opening sentence to the favourite book of the woman he loved, a certain beautiful red head with astonishing gem like emerald eyes; Lily Evans.

There was just one problem.

Lily Evans HATED James Potter.

James had chased Lily since their first year asking her out at every opportunity but she always said no and now it was Christmas Eve of their seventh year and James was still hopeful. He had been out for a drink with his friends and was just approaching the Heads dorm; yes he James Potter, the prankster and in Lily's words 'an arrogant bullying toe-rag' was Head Boy. How exactly he wasn't sure but still Head Boy and Lily Evans the love of his life was head Girl. This of course meant that they had to live together; much to Lily's disgust.

James entered the dorm he shared with Lily to find her curled up in one of the arm chairs near the fire reading a very battered book which happened to be 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin who was apparently an excellent and very famous muggle writer; James only knew of her existence because of Lily and Muggle Studies, Lily loved Jane Austen and Muggle Studies and so James knew a lot about them.

"Merry Christmas Lily" he said as he crossed their common room.

"Merry Christmas Po-James" she said looking up from her book, James stopped dead and gawped at her.

"Did you just call me James?"

"I did"

"Why?" Lily cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Because it's Christmas and I thought I'd be nice but if you prefer Potter then that's fine" she replied looking back at her book.

"No, no James is fine, you looking forward to tomorrow morning?" Lily gave him the cocked eyebrow look again.

"That James Potter is as ridiculous a question as asking me why I call you James" Lily told him.

"Oh well erm…" he was stumped so he just walked into his room and closed the door.

"Night then" Lily mumbled and returned to reading her book, how she loved Austen.

A few moments later James came back out of his room holding a present wrapped in emerald paper.

"Lily?" she looked up from her book again, not amused as she was getting to her favourite part.

"Yes Po-James?"

"Merry Christmas" he said holding out the present for her, her jaw dropped.

"For me?" she whispered in shock.

"No it's for Sirius! Of course it's for you!" he laughed. Lily put her book on the floor and then took the present.

She then slowly and carefully opened the present not wanting to rip the beautiful wrapping paper which he'd obviously picked because it matched her eyes.

"It's a book" she said as she pulled away the paper, she was actually a little disappointed but not surprised all the same.

"Not just any book Lily, turn it over" he told her, she did, slowly turning the hard red volume over in her hands she gasped when she saw the title stamped into the cover in gold lettering.

'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen.

"Oh James! I love it! Thank you!" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Open it" he told her, she did and heard the spine creak in the way new hard back books did when first opened, but it wasn't the first time the book had been opened as there was an inscription.

'_To My Dearest Lizzy On Christmas, May My Pride And Your Rightful Prejudice Not Ruin This Day, All My Love, Darcy'_

"How?"

"Amazingly I actually read it" James told her, Lily smiled, "And yes I'll agree it is a very good book, a little boring but good" Lily's smile grew; she put the book down, stood up and turned to face him.

"Thank you James, it's the best present I've had since mum bought me my first copy when I was eleven" she told him.

"You're welcome Lily" he smiled at her.

Suddenly she was hugging him; James wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, when they finally released each other Lily looked up at him, straight into his handsome hazel eyes.

Slowly James lowered his head towards her, Lily slowly lifted herself onto her toes and their lips met in a soft, tender first kiss. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss; he felt her tongue on his lips asking him to grant her entrance, he did. Their tongues met and electricity shot through their bodies and they were lost, tongues exploring each other's mouths, hands each other's body.

Eventually Lily broke the kissed, James groaned and tried to pull her back in for more but she resisted.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas" she said simply, looking away from him.

"Yes you did" he told her, she looked up at him questioningly but then it dawned on her; she'd kissed him, that was his present. She smiled.

"Want a better present?" she asked him.

"Which would be?" he was trying to hide his smirk but was failing.

"Yes or no James?"

"Yes" he told her.

"Ok ask me a question but you only get one if it's the wrong question it's tough" James looked confused and let go of her.

"Ok let me think about this" he said sitting on the arm of the sofa, Lily smirked; he could be really slow sometimes.

It took James nearly five minutes to work out what she meant.

"Ok I have it" he said to her.

"Good" she said sitting on his knee.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked her.

Lily pretended to think about it.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm………" James scowled at her; she was tormenting him on purpose and not looking at him on purpose just to really wind him up.

Eventually he got tired of waiting for her answer and made her look at him, she was smirking.

"So? Will you go out with me?" he asked her again.

"Yes" she said simply because a second later he was kissing her passionately and she was kissing him back with equal passion.

**A/N: cheesy smut I know but I've just started reading Pride and Prejudice and the first sentence gave me the idea so I had to write it. Please review, tell me what you think. xxxxx**


End file.
